


Bindings | Podfic

by prodigalsanyo



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Minor Original Character(s), Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Stereotypical Jokes by Vijay Chandasara, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Malcolm Bright, Unplanned Pregnancy, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalsanyo/pseuds/prodigalsanyo
Summary: NSFW podfic high school love story between Vijay Chandasara and FTM Malcolm Whitly.  Vijay transfers to boarding school in his senior year and meets his roomie.  Their first meeting is less than magical.You will hear occasional barking and cars and giggling from the spicy paragraphs.  Narrator is so not a sound wizard.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Vijay Chandasara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: PSon Goblin Swap Summer 2020!





	Bindings | Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about a trans person from an adolescent (immature) bisexual male's perspective. Do not read if you're looking for literature written by an actual transexual. Do not read if you want literature written by a Southwest Asian ethnicity. Care was given to pronouns and to dodge phobic and racist language but Narrator has not climbed that struggle bus.
> 
> But if you nasty like me... *pats couch*... Hewwo.

[prodigalsanyo](https://soundcloud.com/user-718605556) · [Bindings](https://soundcloud.com/user-718605556/bindings)

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of gobs, don't @ me. This is a love story, bottom line.
> 
> Many thanks to TheCosmicMushroom for throwing out this awesome prompt which inspired the story. They had nothing to do with this podfic. For the love of gobs, don't @ my muses.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
